


I Cheated

by RevisionaryHistory



Series: The Care and Feeding of Nathan [12]
Category: Nathan Sykes (Musician), Nathan Sykes - Fandom, The Wanted (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 03:44:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6140491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevisionaryHistory/pseuds/RevisionaryHistory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan and Kristin have their first visit after defining their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

~*~Nathan~*~

“Wow, it’s loud. Did I catch you out?” I could hear nothing put a thumping bassline.

“Hang on!” Now it sounded like she was moving through different rooms playing different music. Oh yeah, she was at that place she took me. Different rooms and floors all playing something different. Suddenly it was much quieter, “Alright. Quiet now.”

“I’m sorry, I was trying to catch you before you went out.”

“It’s Josie’s birthday so we’ve been out since about noon. Brunch, shopping, movie, dinner, now clubs. I’m glad you called. Group decision making is starting to wear on my nerves.”

I laughed. That’s my girl. “Good, I don’t feel so bad now. Since I was trying to avoid interrupting you. Having fun otherwise?”

“Yeah, I’m fairly drunk and very stuffed. Could be bad news later.”

We chatted for a few minutes before I got to my point. I was nervous. I admit it. You’d think the whole girlfriend thing would have made me feel less nervous, and maybe it would after we saw each other again and figured out exactly what that meant. If it meant anything. It did to me. Which brings me back to being nervous. “You know we’re back in the states soon.” I waited for her to make a sound indicating she did. “I’d like to fly over a few days early and spend them with you. If it’s a’right?” Added that last bit just in case.

Then I heard laughter, “Of course, it’s a’right. You are my boyfriend, after all.”

“Shut up.” I could feel my cheeks going red.

“Oh no, were you nervous?” I didn’t say anything. I wasn’t saying it out loud. I didn’t have too. “You are the most adorable excuse for a boyfriend ever!”

That got me laughing. She had this way of making my awkward not feel so awkward. “I’m glad that you think so.”

“Makes me want to just squish you.”

“I think that’s on the list of things you’re allowed to do. Girlfriend rights and all.”

I knew that would change her tone. Deeper now. “What else am I allowed to do?”

“I don’t know, we’ll have to figure out what it all means.”

 

~*~Kristin~*~

After we hung up I went back inside with what I’m sure was a ridiculous grin on my face. That boy can make me smile with the simplest of things. The inflections in his voice alone are enough to make me laugh. Him being nervous to ask to come early to see me has me split. On one hand he is truly adorable. On the other I’m sad that he feels that way. I know I did that. He got close before and I ended it. I don’t like that he’s afraid I’ll run. I will have to work to fix that. I sat down and took a long drink of my beer. 

Josie leaned in, “If I didn’t know better I’d say that’s a cute boy called me face.”

I raised my eyebrows noncommittally. Stephan looked over, “Same guy I gave my ID too?”

I didn’t try to stop the smile, “That would be the one.”

Josie and Miranda went wide eyed, “That one is adorable.”

“I’ve become rather attached to him.”

Josie wrapped her arm around me, “How did that happen?” Everyone laughed, including me.

“Damned, if I know.”

At club number three I was spotted by an old friend with benefits. Emphasis on benefits more than friend. He made his way toward me when I was buying a round at the bar, “Nice to see you, Wes.”

“You too, Kristin. Looking amazing as always. Out with the normal crew I see.”

He ran his finger along my forearm. It felt wrong so I moved away. “Yeah, birthday celebration.”

“Ah, bad night to ditch the friends. I was hoping to take you home.” 

The look in eyes said that was a question, not a statement. “Ah, no, I’m seeing someone now.”

He looked surprised, “Really? I thought the last thing you wanted was a boyfriend.”

I smiled, “It was. He, Nathan, is different.” Saying his name to someone I used to sleep with made him more real. I felt a shiver of excitement and smiled.

“Wow, just like that you smile. Good for you, Kristin.” He leaned in and kissed my cheek. “Lucky guy, tell him I said so.”

I nodded, “Believe it or not, he’d laugh.”

“Then you’re a lucky girl too.”

I gave him a quick hug then ducked into the bathroom. It was six am in Gloucester. Too bad. 

From Kristin: Just talking about you. I can’t wait to see you.

I leaned against the sink and waited. Knowing Nathan he had calls blocked until 11 am or so. Also knowing Nathan he had people in his “allow” list. I was counting on being on that list.

To Kristin: Dreaming about you. Miss you too.

From Kristin: Brat.

 

~*~Nathan~*~

I touched down in Atlanta and texted Kristin that I was here. Got back a “hooray”. I laughed while I waited to exit the plane. I was scrolling through tweets when I got hit by someone throwing themselves at me. First I panicked that a fan had just jumped me. Then I recognized the girl who was wrapped around me. To say I let her kiss me would be misleading. Not that I would ever stop her, but I don’t think I could have if I tried. Her hands were in my hair, holding me close, and the kiss was part hunger and part sweet. It went back and forth between the two. I completely forgot we were in the middle of an airport until someone walked by saying, “I want to be him.”

That made us both laugh. I moved out of the main hallway as I wasn’t quite ready to be done with the kissing. “I didn’t expect to see you here. Nice surprise that.”

“That’s what girlfriend’s do.”

I shook my head “Shut up.” She was making fun of me.

She unwrapped from me, but hugged me tight, “I’m not taking the piss.”

Ooops, misjudged something. “Oh . . .” Dammit, this isn’t how I planned. Of course, when does anything ever go smoothly for me when it comes to Kristin? That made me laugh. “Is that a perk of having a girlfriend?”

She smiled that smile that melts me and it’s worse now, “Yes.”

“What other perks are there?” I was in little kid mode. Excited.

“We’re gonna have to figure that out.”

“Negotiation?” She nodded with pursed lips. I had to kiss them. “What’s on the table?”

“What do you want on the table, baby boy?”

Yeah. Still excited, but no longer in little kid mode.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathan learns that his new girlfriend might be insane.

~*~Nathan~*~

We headed toward baggage claim with our arms around each other. The plane had been full so I was sure we were in for a wait. When I found a spot to stand Kristin turned into me, her hands hooked at the base of my spine, and her head was on my chest. I wrapped around her shoulders. We stood like that without speaking for a long while. Her behavior was strange. Not in a bad way. It reminded me of how she was at home telling me about Jason. Vulnerable. That didn’t end so well. I’m pretty sure this is different. Still makes me anxious. I don’t like her feeling that way. I realize that’s life, but I want to make it better. Protect her and keep her safe. Um, I might be a bit more attached that I realized. I’m a’right with that.

I whispered, “This a perk too?”

“For me.”

Damn. I was right. Vulnerable. Hey, I’m good at this. With her anyway. Before I could say anything else my stomach made an obscenely loud noise. She backed up and looked at me with one perfectly raised eyebrow. “Yeah, I’m hungry.”

Kristin patted my stomach, “We should feed you.”

I was torn, but felt gross from the long flight. “Can we pick up Thai and head to your flat?”

“Of course.”

“Go out somewhere nice tomorrow?” She nodded and kissed me sweetly.

We walked into her flat laughing. She was telling me stories of these boys who had created lunch theme days. Often they broke rules, but the staff was so amused by their antics that they preferred to watch than stop them. Her favorite was “Toast Tuesdays”. I put the bag of food on the counter and turned to find her reaching in the cabinet for plates. Too hard to resist, even had I wanted to. I closed the distance and was definitely too close when she turned around. I took the plates from her, sitting them on the counter before threading my fingers into her hair.

She smiled and held onto my waist, “You dreamed of me?”

“Very sweet dream. We were cuddled up on the couch watching a film and eating popcorn.”

“I like that.”

I nodded, “Me too.” I nudged her nose with mine then pressed my lips to hers. The insistent growling of my stomach ruined the moment. 

“Feed you first, then you can kiss me more.”

I really wanted to protest, but I was starving. Things were a little weird as we ate. Not sure if that was me or her. I knew we needed to talk. I needed to talk. Calling her girlfriend made things different. I decided to screw it and jumped in, “Max was right. I started getting attached. That didn’t change that you didn’t want a boyfriend or that I’d suck at being one. Limited in my ability, anyway. I don’t have that sort of time. Then I wondered if the type of boyfriend I can be is one you would want. I can’t crowd you, or monopolize your time, or get bitchy when you want a girls night. Not that I’d do that anyway. I can’t spend every weekend with you.”

“You know it’s more about me being afraid of letting anyone close and being hurt again, right?”

I smiled slowly and picked up her hand to kiss it, “Yeah, I know that.” I liked that she was jumping in too.

“I hate that I made you anxious to ask to see me or speak your mind. I didn’t mean to do that. I didn’t mean . . . I didn’t expect that you’d feel anything or I would if we kept it to sex.”

I shrugged, “It’s ok.”

She shook her head vehemently, “No, it’s not. I can’t promise you I won’t get scared, but I can promise I won’t run again.”

“Remember in Gloucester when you told me liked my younger qualities? Uncensored, unspoiled, my awkwardness.” She nodded. “I like that I get to be careful with you. That you let me know the scared parts of you. I like your soft squishy bits. Very protective of them.”

“I hate being scared.”

Which is why she didn’t want anything. Nothing isn’t scary. I crinkled my nose with a frown, “I used to hate my awkwardness until I understood that you find it adorable. Now I don’t care so much, kinda enjoy it because it makes you smile. I like it when you smile at me. Give me the chance to take care of you when you’re scared then you won’t feel so scared and if you do it won’t be a big deal.”

She put her hand on the back of my head to pull me in for a kiss. She stayed close, “You don’t seem so young right now.”

I laughed, “I have my moments. I’m sure I’ll mess things up as I don’t know what I’m doing. You know how to be a couple, but are scared. I don’t have a clue, but aren’t scared.”

That got me another kiss, “Sounds perfect. We’ll make this what works for us?”

 

~*~Kristin~*~

I do completely adore him. The way he lacks fear and just jumped right into the middle of this conversation. I keep remembering the conversation with Lindsey where she told me not to let scared make me lose him. I’m paraphrasing, but that’s the bottom line. This is why I need to not do that. He sees me and knows I’m a little broken, but he wants me anyway. And something about him makes me not so scared. That might have to do with his age and lack of relationship experience. He doesn’t know how to lie and cheat and betray. Like I said, he’s unspoiled. If he is then maybe I can be too. I’d fought to get the wild, free, and fearless parts of me back. I think I’ve succeeded for the most part. I know that having your heart broken makes it hard to be that fearless again because you know what it takes to get back. If I strip away all the “end” bits of Jason and look back to the beginning I liked me. I liked how I was with him and how I felt. I want that part back. 

I decided to be fearless, “One of the perks of being a couple is the sex, but that’s not gonna work here. Us being a couple means less sex. I know that being on tour is one giant pussy buffet. We need to talk about that. I understand if you don’t want to give that up.”

He looked at me like I’d grown a third eye, “What? Your ex-husband cheated on you and you’re saying you’d understand if I wanted to keep sleeping with people on tour. Are you mental?”

I laughed, which was inappropriate, but still. “No, but I’m trying to be realistic here. You’re a twenty year old popstar. We just said we have to make this work for us. Being the girlfriend of a popstar that you see once a month is different than being a girlfriend of the every weekend boyfriend. What’s that going to mean for us? It’s not cheating if that’s the agreement. Hell, I don’t know if I’m really ok with that, but we need to talk about it.”

Nathan let go of my hand and stood up. Pacing. “Fine, we can talk about it, but I’m not having sex with anyone but you. After you left LA I had sex with someone else. Felt like I’d cheated on you. We’d just gotten back together after our break up.” He rolled his eyes at me, “I know we hadn’t defined this at that point, but I felt like I’d just cheated on my non-girlfriend. Showered about five times. Could not sleep in that bed. Ended up sleeping with Max from then on. So . . . this nineteen year old popstar won’t be partaking of the pussy buffet.” 

I started laughing again, “Oh god, your non-girlfriend.”

“It’s ridiculous.” He sat back down and started laughing. “The things you get stuck on are ridiculous. I tell this whole story about cheating on you and how bad I felt and you’re stuck on how I labeled you. You are mental.”

“I could have gotten stuck on you sleeping with Max.”

That really flustered my baby boy. He made faces then pointed at me, “Shut up!”

I cackled very loudly, “I love it when you tell me to shut up because it’s what you do when you’re all flustered.”

“Shut up!” 

We sat there laughing like idiots. This was fun. Then he stopped, “Is that what you want, Kris? To keep sleeping with other people?”

Time for my own sharing. “The other night after you asked to come here I ran into an old friend with benefits. He wanted to take me home. I told him about you. That’s when I texted you that I couldn’t wait to see you.” I reached out and took his hand, “When I said your name I smiled and he told me to tell you that you were very lucky.” Nathan laughed. “I told him you would laugh and he said then I was lucky too. So, no, Nathan, I don’t want to keep sleeping with other people.”

He leaned in and kissed me. Slowly at first. Softly. Then more. One of those toe curling kisses that only my boyfriend can deliver. “Good, because I am not ok with anyone else touching you. We’d fight about that one.”

“Yeah, I think we just kinda did.” 

Nathan was on his feet again, pulling me into him and kissing me, “I’d rather fight with you than make love with anyone else.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New can be scary

~*~Kristin~*~

The look on his face is staggering to me. I bit my lip before speaking, “You can’t say that sort of thing to me.”

He knew I was teasing, “Sure, I can.” He pointed to himself, “Boyfriend.”

I narrowed my eyes, “That might have been a mistake.” I knew my words were a mistake the minute I said them. The look on his face. “Nath . . .” I trailed off when he took over.

“Not secure enough for that yet.” His eyes didn’t leave mine, but he started to pull away.

I didn’t let him, “What do you need to be secure?”

He smiled, “You wanted nothing. What do you want now?”

“You.”

“No, I need to hear from you.”

Typical Nathan, but I let it slide. He needed the words. “I wanted nothing because my heart was bruised and I was terrified to let anyone in. You were safe because I thought you were perfectly unsuitable for more than nothing.” I ran my fingers through his hair, eliciting a smile. “Even that first weekend though. You were sweet, kind, fun, funny, and good to me. You stayed good to me and I started to get attached.” There was my sweet smile. “In Gloucester I told you about Jason because I wanted you to understand and it wasn’t feeling so much like nothing anymore. But it backfired and I freaked out.”

“Yeah, but I understood. I wasn’t all that surprised.” His grip on me tightened again.

“You were safe and that scared me. Thing is this was all you just being you. You weren’t trying to impress or anything.”

Nathan let out that light laugh of his, “Don’t give me that much credit, Kris. I knew you wanted nothing, but I knew I was getting attached by then. I was denying it, but it was still happening.”

I smiled and kissed him, “Which makes it even better. You didn’t push. You let me have time to work it out and come back. Which brings us back to your question. What do I want?” I threaded my fingers through his hair and brought him closer, “I want you.”

He started laughing for real now, “That was your answer earlier, wasn’t it? Not wanting me to say what I wanted.” I nodded. “I’m an idiot.”

“Yeah, but you’re my idiot.” I led him to the other room, sat him on the couch, and straddled his lap. “What do you want, Nathan?”

~*~Nathan~*~

“What’s in my lap?” That wasn’t my final answer, but it was a good start. After hearing that she wanted, me, all I wanted to do was kiss her. So since she was so conveniently sat in my lap I took advantage of that and went on with a bit of kissing. Not a lot, but enough. I pushed her silky soft hair behind her ear, “When someone says is that your girlfriend I want to say yes and I want to say all those things I thought but didn’t say when this was nothing. Like you’re beautiful.”

“You’ve always said that.”

I turned my head to the side and shook it slightly, “Not nearly as much as I thought it. I want to take you out, buy you things, and do things that couples do without constantly telling myself that it means nothing, because it does and has since Gloucester.”

“That changed everything.” I nodded and watched her smile, “Ok.”

I startled, “Ok? That easy?” Surely not.

“I wouldn’t call this journey easy, Nath. But yeah, this is something. You and I are something.”

I started to say something funny, but the look on her face stopped me. Not because I’d never seen the look before. I had. More or less. But because I wasn’t pretending it was just a look that meant nothing. It was soft, sweet, and very obvious that she adores me. No question. I’d never felt the look she was giving me. I’d gone out with girls, I’d slept with women, and I’d been adored by thousands of fans, but I’ve never felt the look that Kristin was giving me. Suddenly I understand many things. One of which is fear.

Kristin rubbed at the crinkle on my forehead, “What?”

“I’m afraid of not seeing that look on your face again.” The way she smiled told me she understood.

“Yeah, but you don’t need to worry about that. I’m far too attached to go anywhere.”

I felt my face change into a smile, “Good.” I kissed her softly, “And all those things that made me unsuitable for more?”

“Make you perfect. I just didn’t know it. I was wrong.” She hugged me and kissed next to my ear. She laid her head on my shoulder and we held each other for a bit. “So much talking. I had this vision of you returning the newly crowned prince to my princess and us spending the night laughing and celebrating our new status.”

I laughed, “I was anxious that I’d get here and you’d say you’d changed your mind. Even if you didn’t I didn’t know that it changed anything except a word.”

“I’m sorry.” She lifted her head to look at me again.

I kissed her nose, “Nothing to be sorry about. We started this agreeing it was nothing, we’ve just renegotiated the terms. The distance makes it awkward, we’ll get better at it now that we want more.”

“I could have made it easier.”

“No, you couldn’t have. The night we met had I not been a daft prick and not realized you were flirting this would have been nothing more than a one night stand.” I’d stopped kicking myself for that one a long time ago. “Everything happens for a reason and went into getting us here. I like here.”

“I like here too.”

“And now that we’ve done all the talking bits we can celebrate our new status.”

“How do you suggest we celebrate?” The look on her face made it clear she had ideas, all of which I was on board with. 

“Stand up.” Once she did I threw her over my shoulder, “Carrying you off to bed now.” I turned my head and kissed her hip.

“About damn time.”

“I promise it will be worth the wait.”

She laughed and reached around to rub my cock, “That I never doubted.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A school visit of a different type

~*~Nathan~*~

I put her back on her feet once we we’re in the bedroom. I reached to turn on the bedside lamp. I didn’t want dark; I wanted to see her. Before kissing her again I stripped her shirt over her head. When she brought her arms down she put them around my neck. Perfect. I moaned when I first touched the skin on her waist. Not sure why. She just felt good. "I missed you." I shifted my eyes from skin to her eyes. 

"I missed you too, Nathan." I lost eye contact when she removed my t-shirt. Then she wasn’t looking at my face anymore, but where her hands moved over my chest. "I missed touching you. How your skin feels." 

I added, "Against mine" as I popped the front clasp of her bra and pulled her to me. "Fuck, you feel good." Something about skin on skin was for real, made this real. I know how she feels. My body recognizes her. No one else feels the same. Now all I want is naked. We kept kissing, but I moved far enough away to undo the button of her jeans and go to work on mine. She'll get the idea and finish what I started. 

Kristin was done first. Her hands on my hips brought us together. I moved a half step to the side and put my leg between hers. Perfect. My cock was against her stomach and I could feel her warmth against my thigh. I was a very happy boy. I thought I said the last sentence in my mind. Nope. Said it out loud. Mumbled against her lips would be more accurate. 

The way she moved had us both moaning. I took her to the bed, keeping my thigh pressed tight between hers. I moved just enough to make her squirm. We kissed almost lazily. Her hand on my cock brought me out of my lazy blissful kiss. I moved to her neck, sucking her ear lobe, “I don't want to rush, but I want inside you so badly." 

"We got all night, Nath. Take what you want." 

At that second I wasn’t sure if I hated her or was falling in love with her. All I know is that she's knocked my feet out from under me and my hands are shaking as I enter her. 

Once buried as deep as possible I wiggled my hips just to make sure. Kristin gasped and arched her neck back, "You feel so good, baby." 

Felt even better once we started moving. She met me thrust for thrust while circling her hips and tightening around me. I pushed up over her to change the angle. The difference hit me and my head drooped, "Not going to last long." 

Kristin grabbed my biceps, "You don't need to."

She hooked her leg high on my hip and I took the hint, setting back on my knees and gathering her leg up to my chest. I kissed her ankle as it lay on my shoulder before working my hips into her again. Slow and deep. Watching her bite her lip was quite the turn on. Her eyes were closed and her nails scraped across my thighs. 

If I distracted myself I could last a little bit longer, but I didn't want to be distracted. So I needed her to catch up. I licked my thumb and rubbed it over her clit. She hadn't been expecting that and the contact was enough to send her over the edge. Her first cry triggered me and we were both lost.

I nibbled on her ankle again before letting her leg go and collapsing onto the bed. "I love orgasms.”

My girlfriend laughed, "Me too."

I rolled to my side and raised to my elbow above her, "I like that you can get off from just my cock." That sounded horribly selfish, "Not that I mind working for it."

She laughed again, "You can work for the next one." 

~*~*~*~

"Fuck, what is that?" I lifted my head, "Wait that's me." I was singing something. 

"My alarm."

"Why?" 

"A good way to wake up." She kissed me and got out of bed. 

"Sweet, but why the alarm? Isn’t it Saturday?" 

"No, baby boy, it's Friday. I have exams to give today."

I growled, "You're one of those teachers. I hated Friday exams." 

"They chose. Either Friday or Monday."

I opened one eye to watch her naked ass head to the shower, "How about I take you to work, and bring you lunch?"

"Sounds wonderful."

We discussed our weekend plans while driving. We moved our dinner out until Saturday since it wasn't really Saturday and some complete arse kept her up all night. Tonight would be movie night on the couch. Tomorrow we’d do dinner and drop by her friend’s party. Sunday was up in the air and I had to be in New York Monday afternoon for meetings.

I was out within minutes of hitting the sheets again. Then what felt like minutes later my phone was ringing, "What?" It was Scooter’s ringtone. 

"Nathan? Are you still in bed?" 

"Yes, what do you want?" 

"Are you alone?"

I looked around to make sure and why was Max's voice on Scooter’s phone? "Yes, Max?" 

Scooters voice again, "Conference call. Everyone's on. You awake enough to listen?"

I rolled over and shoved a pillow behind me, "Roughly."

There was snickering then Scooter, "Change in plans. Meetings have been moved to London. You'll fly out early Wednesday." 

"Ah, mate, that's not going to work for me . I'm already in the states." 

Tom snarked, "That explains why he’s still in bed." 

"Where are you?" Scooter again. 

"My girlfriend’s flat."

"Is that a point on a map?" 

"Atlanta. I'm in Atlanta."

For voices were slightly off unison, "Girlfriend?" 

I laughed, "Weird, but she got attached to." 

"This the screamer from Dallas?" 

Someone went, "Oooo.”

I felt myself tense, “Scooter, mate, don't ever do that again." 

"No offense meant, Nathan. Sorry." 

"S’alright."

He went on about the topics for the meeting and that he’d email us info even though he knew we wouldn’t look at it until Monday. "Nath, I’m in Atlanta. Can we meet today or tomorrow? "

"Breakfast tomorrow. About nine." 

"You gonna be awake?"

I made a sound like a laugh, but not, "Yes, it's a movie night." I hung up and was drifting back to sleep when my text alert went off.

From Max: girlfriend?   
To Max: yes  
From Max: happy?  
To Max: very   
From Max: good. Love you, Nath   
To Max: love you too, Max  
From Nathan: thank you   
To Max: always

What did we do before GPS? I don't think I could get anywhere without it. Then again, my driving experience is rather limited. Americans drive on the wrong side of the road. That's not as tricky as I thought. Atlanta traffic sucks. Still made it to her favorite deli and her school without issue. I texted her from the parking lot and headed into the office a few seconds later. There was a student behind the desk who looked up, "Hi, can I help you?" 

I started to speak when Kristin walked in the other door. I broke out in a wide smile and pointed, "Brought her lunch."

Kris smiled at me and looked at the girl, "I got it, Drea." 

I followed Kristin out of the office, "I think she recognized me."

"Not sure if that's paranoia or ego." 

"Reality." Once in her room I grabbed her from behind and kissed the side of her neck. "How do you feel about the world knowing?" 

She laid her hand on the side of my face and turned to kiss me, "Don't care."

I laughed, "You should, but that's a conversation for another time." She started pulling out the food and I pulled out my phone. "Let's see." I scrolled through my Twitter mentions and yelled, "Ah ha!" Kristin read over my shoulder: 

@Andrea1294: @NathanTheWanted twin just delivered lunch to my school   
@NathanTheWanted: @Andrea1294 that's the beginning of a great joke 

Kristin snickered, "Tell her to turn off her phone." 

I slid my phone back in my pocket, "Get your own Twitter and do it yourself." I started unwrapping my sandwich. "On second thought, maybe not."

"Don't want me on Twitter?"

"No, no, that's not it. Lots of drama especially when fans know who you are."

"So I should just read over your shoulder?"

"Probably safer."

After we finished eating and I caught her up on the morning phone call I pulled out my phone again. "This is the fun part. I go look at their timeline and mentions after." I pulled that up and showed her, "I love to see how excited they get." 

Kristin laughed as she read, "Apparently no one pays attention to the no phone rule." She took my phone, "Kiss me." 

"Yes, teacher." We were both smirking as our lips met.

When she walked me back to the office I winked at Drea before I left. She just stared. This was probably more fun than it should’ve been. I felt like I was sneaking around in broad daylight. Such fun.

@Andrea1294 @NathanTheWanted was that you?  
@NathanTheWanted @Andrea1294 what would I be doing at your school, sweetheart?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathan is stalked by a girls volleyball team

~*~Nathan~*~

We sat across from each other at Fogo De Chao. I played with the coaster that we would used to signal that we wanted more. "This makes me a little nervous. What if I don't want what they bring?" 

Kristin laughed, "Just say no thank you. It’s not meant to be stressful." She squeezed my hand on the table, "Oh, please accept anything wrapped in bacon. I'll eat that." 

I shook my head with a snicker, "It could be breakfast with Scooter making me anxious. Not sure this TV show is a good idea. I don't know that I want my life televised to that degree. Same continent as you is a plus."

"Pretty slick of Scooter to use that." 

“He's an opportunistic prick. You didn't have much of an opinion this morning. Do you now?" 

“It’s hard because I don't like reality TV. Everybody knows reality stars, but not in a good way. Mostly they’re made fun of. I don't think that's the kind of famous you want to be." 

I nodded, “Yes, and what do we do that’s TV worthy? Recording and gigs is like one episode. So the rest is the drunken antics of The Wanted and the girls Max brings home?" 

“Your fans will love it."

"That may be enough of a reason." 

 

~*~ Kristen~*~

Both of us were stuffed as we left the restaurant, “We can skip the party if you want.”

He paused putting his seat belt on, “You don’t want to go?”

“No,” I shook my head, “I get how you feel around new people and we can go home.”

“I want to go. You get to be with my friends all the time. This is my chance to be with yours, to be in your life.”

That made me smile. He’s the sweetest. I leaned over and kissed him, “We’ll go.”

“Will there be beer?”

“Certainly.”

“Will I be allowed to drink it?”

“If you’re a good boy.”

Miranda’s condo was bustling when we got there. I was a little nervous. I couldn’t remember the last time I’d taken a date to a party. This was a time to just hang with friends. Not that I had a problem with Nathan being there. I was excited about that. I was anxious about their reaction to him. Not only that he was my date, my boyfriend, but the whole famous thing. Some of my friends were assholes. Of course, some of his were too.

I held his hand as I introduced him. He remembered the group we’d gone out with which made me more comfortable. They might be inappropriate, but not dicks. I had complete confidence that he could handle inappropriate. I don’t know why I worry. He meets people all the damn time and is fine. Maybe it’s just that I want him to like my friends and them to like him. Since I like him more than a little.

Stephen shook his hand, “Need my ID?”

Nathan laughed, “I think I’m good. Kirstin says she’ll smuggle me beers.”

“She’s a good bar bitch.”

“You said that not me.” He squeezed my hand before kissing me.

Josie and Miranda greeted Nathan with hugs, “Welcome to my home.”

“Thank you for throwing me a party, Miranda.”

She looked him dead in the eyes, “Of course it’s all about you, Nathan. You’re like royalty here.” She broke character and laughed. “I can’t do it. Look at that face. So fucking cute. How can you not give him anything he wants?”

Josie joined in, “I bet she doesn’t even try.”

I glared at her, “His cute face is only one reason he gets what he wants.”

“I’m feeling a bit dirty.”

By the end of the night he was feeling more than a little dirty. That was because of me though. I liked seeing him with my friends and he got frequent kisses and slightly obscene touches. As everyone got drunker there were a few snarky comments about his age or the boyband thing. Nothing that Nathan couldn’t handle with his own sarcastic wit. Fun to watch. And earned him more dirty touches and kisses.

I left him to go visit with friends I hadn’t seen for a long time. Eventually I made my way back, signaling my arrival by hugging him from behind. He twined his fingers with mine, “That’s my girl.”

I let him turn and pulled him down for a kiss. His hand skated down my back to rest on my butt. “I’m ready to go home.”

He nodded, “Ok.” He looked back to the guys he’d been talking with, “Duty calls.”

It took another fifteen minutes to say goodbye and find our way out. I led him out the patio and into the woods. “Path to my complex. We’ll come get the car tomorrow.”

“Oh good, I thought you were going to kidnap me. Maybe take advantage of me in the woods.”

I turned and licked my lips, “I could do that.” I put my hands on his chest and backed him up against the tree, “We’ve never done it outside.” I pressed against him, kissing him hungrily.

Hands were all over the place and we nearly fell over. “Might not have the balance for this” he snickered drunkenly.

I wasn’t giving up that easy. I rubbed between his legs, watching his eyes flutter shut. “Be a shame to waste this.” My lips nibbled at the three freckles on his jaw by his ear, “Will you come for me, Nathan?”

He fisted the back of my hair and kissed me hard. I continued to rub his cock. I yelped from surprise when he pulled me away. The hunger in his eyes almost stopped my breathing. His words finished the job. “I want you to suck me.”

I dropped to my knees. I watched him unzip and reach in to pull his cock out. A line of moisture was spread over the head. I snaked out my tongue to get my first taste of him. That was all. I stayed inches away to see what he would do. I licked my parted lips and looked up at him.

Nathan ran the head of his cock along my lips, “Open for me, baby.” I did as he said, letting him slide his cock along my tongue. He groaned, but kept watching. I sucked and used my tongue along the underside vein as he pulled back out. “You’re so fucking hot on your knees for me, my cock wet from your mouth.” We shared control of his pleasure.

He nudged the back of my throat with each stroke. He knew what I could take. I hummed my approval, much to his pleasure.

“So good. Damn, Kristin.” His fingers caressed my cheek, “Wanna fuck your mouth.”

I was sure he was trying to kill me now. Between my legs was absolutely throbbing. By the time he was done I was going to be crying with need. I found his hand and put it on the back of my head. His pace instantly picked up. I concentrated on suction and breathing while he took care of the rest. Both of us were grunting and groaning. I fucking loved this. I loved him taking what he wanted, loved his using me for his pleasure. I didn’t doubt for a second that he’d return the pleasure. Sometimes the best sex is the most selfish.

Too soon he was coming down the back of my throat. I didn’t want him to go. Still, he pulled away, leaning against the tree, “Shit!” He helped me up and kissed me. “Let’s go home so I can take care of you.” He zipped back up and we headed on. 

We didn’t get too far before I pulled on his hand to bring him back to me. My turn to grab a handful of hair. I didn’t want to lose the aggression. I needed it. I needed him to keep it. He fought back with the kissing and a hand squeezing my breast. “Need you, Nath.”

His voice was almost a growl, “What do you need from me, baby girl?”

Fuck that mouth. That voice. Someone taught him almost too well. “That filthy mouth on me and your fingers inside me.”

“Fuck.” He looked around, “How far to home?”

“Two buildings away.”

“Not going to make it.” He pulled me behind him over to a picnic table, “This will do.” He guided me onto the table and pushed me back. His hands went up my legs to pull off my panties.

“Not going to be comfortable.”

He kissed up my inner thigh, “Give me a second and you won’t care.” He slid his fingers inside me and pushed deep. 

I arched off the table with a moan. I grabbed the bottom of my skirt and pulled it up so I could spread my legs wide. He laid his mouth over me and his tongue flicked over my clit. His free hand found mine and I squeezed his fingers. “Oh god, yeah, gonna come, Nathan.” He sucked me between his lips, his tongue barely teasing me. His fingers stayed buried and pistoned into me just pulling out a fraction of an inch before shoving back in hard. “Too much, oh god.” I slammed my hand over my mouth to keep from waking the owner of the table we’d borrowed. When I opened my eyes again Nathan’s face was right there, “Oh, hi.”

He rubbed his nose against mine, “While I appreciate that you are easy to get off sometimes you come too fucking fast. That was like a minute.”

I reached up to kiss him quickly, “You’re just that good.”

He smiled, “Thanks.” He pulled me up with him, “Let’s get home and fuck.”

“I don’t think I can walk yet.” Part drunk. Part orgasm.

Nathan turned around, “Climb on.”

I put my arms around his neck and wrapped my legs around him. I licked at his ear, “I’d love to climb on. Feel you inside me. Make you come again.”

He popped me on the ass, “I can’t carry you if my cock is hard. Shut up.”

“I’ll find something else to do with my mouth.” Between telling him which way to go I licked and kissed his neck and slope of his shoulder. “You gonna be ready when you get me home?”

“I’m fucking ready now.”

“Need me to carry you?”

“Ha ha, no. There’s the flat.” 

“Remember that dream I had where I was bent over the couch? Wanna recreate that?”

He put me down so I could unlock the door, “Do I ever.” 

We stumbled in the door just as horny as when we’d left the party. I started stripping before he’d locked the door. He was tripping out of his pants when I looked over my shoulder from my place bent over the couch, “Climb on, baby.” It was all I could do not to laugh at my boyfriend naked expect for his jeans, which were stuck around one ankle, his hard cock bobbing as he hopped on one foot to get out of his jeans. This was not sexy, but it was hot. 

He fell behind me, “So damn drunk and you are so fucking hot.”

“And want you so bad.”

“You are going to make me go insane.” He worked his length into me. We both moaned with each inch. Nathan picked up the pace until he was pounding into me. Perfect. He kept repeating, “Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck” over and over. He got faster and louder right before he came. He laid over me, his cock still inside me, his fingers moving between my legs quickly. When I came he squealed, “Ouch.”

I followed him falling onto the floor, “Ouch?”

“Note to self. If I come first I should pull out before you come. The squeezing that’s so lovely before, is painful after.”

I curled up against him, feeling his arm wrap around me, “But I like having you inside me when I come. I like having something to hold onto.”

“Don’t you have toys?”

“Nightstand drawer, but nothing in there is as amazing as your cock.”

He rolled to his side, wedging his leg between mine and kissing me, “Drunk makes us filthy.”

~*~*~

After spending all day Sunday curled up on the couch with my boyfriend, getting out of bed Monday morning was going to be nearly impossible. We nursed our hangovers by watching movies, rooting through YouTube videos, scrolling through Tumblr, and me reading twitter from beside him. That was funny, touching, and more than a little frightening. Some girls wanted him to die a horrible death while others wanted to fuck him in ways I haven’t. I made mental notes. 

Nathan was awake when I got out of the shower, "Good morning, handsome." I messed up his already messed up hair.

"Lunch?"

"Then you gotta get up." 

This time when I met Nathan in the office Drea was openly staring. I stifled a laugh and took his hand. "Your cover is blown." 

"If she follows Scooter she'll know we had breakfast and he is in Atlanta."

What? I had such issues, "Why would she follow Scooter? To keep track of you five?" He nodded. "You know, I'm jealous. When I was thirteen this wasn't as easy. There was email and message boards, but this is real time. So jealous." Nathan pulled up his Twitter.

@Andrea1294: @NathanTheWanted twin is back 

We ate our lunch while he filled me in on the London meeting. His concerns were echoed by Siva, but they agreed to the show anyway. He was reticent, but fine with going along with the group. He'd make the most of it. 

I watched his eyes keep cutting to the door, "What's going on in the hall?" 

"Same girls have done a drive-by three times now." He pulled out his phone, "SetterBeth and Angel24/7?" 

"Beth plays volleyball. Angel too. Well, Drea too." 

"So I’m being stalked by a girl’s volleyball team?" I nodded. He smiled and shook his shoulders, "Brilliant, that's a first."

@SetterBeth: @Andrea1294 I'll be there at lunch and we’ll check out Ms D's room   
@Angel24/7: @Andrea1294 @SetterBeth count me in   
@Andrea1294: @NathanTheWanted we’re coming for you   
@NathanTheWanted: @Andrea1294 that’s more than a little creepy 

I jumped when I heard a shriek from the hallway. Nathan just laughed, "I was expecting that." 

@Andrea1294: what did you have for lunch?   
@NathanTheWanted: better than school lunch, I'm sure 

He snickered again at the shriek, "They're still not sure it's me." 

"And you're being noncommittal. Meany. I'm gonna go get them."

He held out his hand to stop me, "Let me." 

DM @Andrea1294 stop stalking, Drea. Come say hi. Bring the other two stalkers. 

Before hitting send he walked to stand behind the door. I waved in the three girls when they knocked on the door, "Hi girls."

Drea was looking at the empty chair across from me in the food wrappers. She jumped when a voice behind them said, "’Ello."

Drea gasped, "Holy shit!" I didn't have it in me to reprimand her for her language when her hand flew to her mouth and she started shaking. I walked toward the group. 

Nathan held out his arms and took a step forward, “Sweetheart, come here."

She slowly moved to him and put her arms around him. That's when the crying started. I rolled my eyes at Beth and Angel, "Yeah, like that was ever going to help." 

Both of them looked around, "Do you have any of the others hidden in here?" 

"Oi, am I not enough?"

Angel blushed, "Yes, but Jay would be nice."

"Or Max." 

"This is the best one, I promise." I had to stand up from my man.

Nathan winked, "Thanks, love." He pulled back to look at the girl in his arms, "All right now?" 

Drea nodded and stepped back, "I know you hear stuff like this all the time, but you saved my life. My mom took me to see you guys and we had a great time. A few months later she was diagnosed with cancer. We used to listen to you and watch YouTube together while she was in the hospital. We’d laugh and remember how good the show was. That was the last thing we did together, just us, before she died." 

"Oh, Drea, I'm so sorry." Nathan took her hand in both of his and held it against his chest. I watched her best friends start to cry too. This loss wasn't that old.

"After was horrible, but every time I listened to you guys I felt better. It was a happy memory. That was the only thing that got me through. Even now when I miss her you all make me smile." She looked at Angel and Beth, "That and my best friends." She let go of Nathan to hug them. 

I caught him wiping his eyes. 

She looked back to him, "I know you hear stories like that all the time."

"That doesn't mean I don't want to hear them or that they're not special to me."

She interrupted him, "Mama made me promise to tell you thank you when I got to meet you.”

I've never been happier to see someone cry as I was when I saw tears run down Nathan's cheeks. Drea would never question that her story meant something to him. He grabbed her into another hug and whispered something that got her sobbing. He motioned for the other two and they group hugged. When they separated he put his hands on her shoulders and leaned down, "Tomorrow you'll have lunch with us and bring anything you want me to see or sign. If you want the others to sign it," he looked at the other girls, "give her what you want Jay and Max to sign. I'll take it with me and Kristin will bring it back." 

Drea hugged him again then stepped back, "So, how do you two know each other?"

We both smiled and I shrugged, "You wanted to say it." 

His green eyes sparkled with his grin, "She's my girlfriend."

Angel’s eyes went wide, "No fucking way!" 

"Angel, watch your language."

"Sorry, Ms. Davenport." 

Nathan was cringing, "Is that your teacher voice?" The girls nodded. "That's hot." 

The teenagers were laughing. All four of them. I joined in, "Sorry to break this up, but the bell’s about to ring and two of you are cutting class." Before they could ask I added, "Yes, I'll write you a note."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathan has a lunch date. Max and Kristin are both protective of Nathan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who is reading.  
> Lisa

~*~Kristin~*~

I was given a task Tuesday morning. Find Drea and get her lunch order. She was easy to find. She ran up to me as soon as I came through the door nearest my classroom. I don’t have her in class so I don’t know how she looks daily, but I’m pretty sure a little extra effort went into today. I didn’t tease. I understood completely. She was after all going on a date with my boyfriend.

Drea played calm and had CD’s and a book in her hands, “I brought a few things I’d love to have signed.”

I smiled and kept walking to my room, “I don’t want ‘em. You can give them to Nathan when he gets here.”

She waited until we got into my room, “He really is coming back?”

“Yep, I am supposed to get your lunch order and text him.”

“Wow.” She stood there. “Wow.”

I put my hand on her arm, “Your story really touched him. He already told the others. Lunch will be fun. He’s a good guy. Very normal.”

“Except for the ridiculously hot part.”

I laughed, “Yeah, he’s cute.” Understatement.

“He’s gorgeous. So much more in person and his smile. Oh god, that accent. I don’t know how you stand it. I guess you get used to it or you couldn’t date him. I can’t believe Nathan Syke’s girlfriend is a teacher in my school. What if I can’t talk to him?”

I’d seen Nathan with nervous fans, “You’ll be fine. You talked to him yesterday and this will be just as easy. Now . . . lunch?”

Nathan texted me when he arrived and I headed to the office. He gave me a hug and kissed me quickly before turning to Drea, “Ready for lunch?”

Drea came around the counter, “Thank you so much, Nathan.”

“My pleasure. Nice lunch is a perfect way to spend a Tuesday. Let’s go.” He took her hand then looked at me, “See you in a bit.”

I nodded at Drea, “I’ll man your post.”

For the next hour I answered phones, signed in students, and dealt with parents who showed up. I needed to give our office staff and aides chocolate and flowers. With half an hour left in the lunch period I headed back to my room. I caught the tail end of a story of the demise of one of Jay’s many phones. When he finished we were all laughing. Nathan stood and hugged me, “Have fun?”

I looked at Drea, “It was busy up there, is it always?”

She snickered, “No, usually I’m doing my homework or playing on my phone. Mrs. Anders doesn’t care.” She slurped air through her straw then stood, “I should get back. Thank you, Ms. Davenport. Thanks for lunch, Nathan.”

He put his arms around her, “Thank you for the lovely time. I’ll have the others sign everything and you’ll have it back Monday.” He stepped away and kissed her cheek, “Next time we’re playing Atlanta you’ll come backstage and meet the rest of The Wanted. Yes?”

She jumped, “Oh my god! Yes, thank you.” She hugged him impulsively and he laughed with her in his arms.

I watched to make sure she was down the hall before hugging the stuffing out of him, “You are the sweetest thing on earth. She’ll always remember this. And next time.”

“She was very sweet. Nervous at first then fine. It’s fun to do that. Hard to anymore, but it was great. Thanks for that.” He hugged me again, “Can I hang out and watch you teach then take you home?”

“I wish it was sex education day.”

~*~*~

Wednesday on the plane I watched Nathan repetitively pull at his bottom lip. I took his hand and kissed that lip, “Are you anxious about something?”

He startled, “Um . . . why?”

I pulled his lip like he had, “You keep doing that.”

“Oh,” he smiled, “yeah, a bit. It’s crazy though.”

Looking at him expectedly didn’t work. “Wanna share?” He startled again, “Wow, you’re a twitchy bunny today.”

That made him smile. “Never had a girlfriend around the lads before. They’re unpredictable.”

“Ya think?” That was a huge understatement. “They already know me.”

He shook his head and nodded at the same time. “I know. Told you it’s crazy. I don’t want Max cornering you to tell you how young I am again or that I’ll get attached.”

“Ah, yes, but he was right.”

“I knew that back then. Still don’t want a repeat.” He leaned over and kissed me softly. 

“Shouldn’t this make him happy? That we both got attached.”

“Never can tell with Max.”

I wasn’t concerned. I got where Max was coming from. Still, I’d address it when the time was right. And that time was on the bus Friday morning on the way to Detroit. We’d left New York very early and had all crashed in the bunks. I walked out to find Max sitting at the table playing on his phone and Jay on one of the benches. This was probably the closest I’d get to alone without making it happen. I slid in across from him, “Hey, can we talk?”

Max glanced up from his phone, “Course, what’s up?”

“I wanted to make sure you and I are alright. I know you’re protective of him and your opinion matters to him.”

He put down his phone and met my eyes, “I never had a problem with you. I like you. I just wanted you to know that he was going to get attached. You needed to know that.” He smirked, “And I was right.”

I rolled my eyes, “Yes, you were.” The teasing let me know we were fine.

“I’ve got no problem with him being attached to you. Like it. You’re good for him and to him. Even that break up was good for him. You’re the first he’s fought for.”

I caught Jay’s smile and he winked at me. I looked back to Max, “I’m protective of him too.”

Max put his hand on mine, “You were back then when you yelled at me. You were getting attached too. Just took you a little longer to realize than it did him.” He looked up and to the right, “Speak of the devil.”

 

~*~Nathan~*~

Uh oh. I’ve got that feeling again. The one I had before when I walked into catering. Max and Kristin. Jay this time too. I sighed and dropped my shoulders, “Not again.”

I slid in next to Kristin. She put her arm around my shoulders and kissed me, “Good morning, baby boy.”

“I feel like I interrupted again.”

Max smirked at my girlfriend, “Kris was telling me she’s protective of you and pretty attached so I needn’t worry.”

“Oh.” That wasn’t what I expected.

“Kristin.” That was my girlfriend addressing Max.

“What?”

“Kristin, not Kris.”

Max nodded toward me, “He calls you Kris.”

While I knew she seriously didn’t like to be called Kris, except by me, I could also tell they were playing. This made me happy. Very happy.

Her eyes twinkled with mischief. Poor Max. “There’s a list of things he gets to do that you don’t.”

“Love to hear that list.” Max chuckled and looked at Jay who nodded.

Uh oh. Poor me. This won’t end well.

She played in my hair as she started listing. “He can call me Kris. He can say I’m his girlfriend. He can kiss me anytime he wants.” She paused. “and anywhere.” 

Ouch. 

“He can wake me up in the middle of the night to hear my voice. Or for phone sex.” 

I’m now taking notes. 

“He gets to touch me anywhere he wants. He gets to know the feel of mouth and hands all over his body.” 

It’s getting so very hot in here. I wonder if anyone else is noticing.

“He gets to hear me whisper his name when he gets to do those things to me that you don’t with his fingers, and his mouth, and any other part of his body.” She looked at me, “When. Ever. He. Wants.”

It was way too early for this. The three of us sat in stunned silence. She stood on the bench and stepped over me. No idea where she was going. Not thinking clearly. Max leaned out to see she was gone then looked at me, “You can thank me later for that.”

I started to say something, but was interrupted by her voice, “Come here, Nathan.”

This was the morning I learned I would always come when she called.


End file.
